superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Deduces Wild/Rest in Pieces/U.N. Me Credits (1995)
"Deduces Wild" Written by Sib Ventress Directed by Liz Holzman "Three Tenors and You're Out" Written by Charles M. Howell IV Directed by Audu Paden "U.N. Me" Written by John P. McCann Directed by Audu Paden Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Music by Richard Stone Additional Music by Steven Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Music Preperation Sean M. Hickey Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Frank Welker as Plotz Jeff Glen Bennett as Holmes Jack Burns as Sid the Squid Avery Schreiber as Beany the Bison Opening Title Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Joey Banaszkiewicz Tony Cervone Brian Mitchell John Over Audu Paden Lane Raichert Norma Rivera Jeff Siergey Charles Visser Marcus Williams Mark Zoeller Model Design Steve Aguilar Darrel Bowen Lance Falk Fred Gardner Rogerio Nogueira Mark Rubinchik Kexx Singleton B.G. Key Design Frank Frezzo Ed Haney Alex McCrae Hugh Pettibone Dave West Title Cards Bryan Evans Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Karl Jacobs Bunty Dranko Howard Schwartz Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand Slugging Greg Reyna B.G. Paint Greg Battes Amme Guenther Sheet Timing Jeff Hall Bill Knoll Donna Mouliot Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Sharon M. Raymond Valerie Walker Painters Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Don Shump Color Key Kathleen I. Evans Kathryn Gilmore Robin D. Kane Pamela Long Bunny Munns Cathy O'Leary Linda Redondo Britt Teegarden B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Editor Al Breitenbach Assistant Editor Susan Odjakjian Apprentice Editor Bradford Keatts Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Durrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Brad Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Sound Effects Robert Hargreaves This is Episode #72. Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman Orchestration Julie Bernstein Music Editor Tom Lavin for Traid Music "Previously, on Animaniacs" Written by: Peter Hastings Directed by: Liz Holzman Be the First Kid on Your Block, to Actually Watch the WB! Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Colorist Mike Williams Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Assistant to Producer Bobbie Page Kathryn Page Recording Administator Leslie Lamers Post Production Assistant Richard Freeman Amblin Story Consultant Christopher Keenan Voice Over Assistant Erin Keeler Archives Supervisor Geno DuBois Production Assistants Bill Devine Dustin Foster Todd Groten Shaun McLaughlin Ralph Soll Animation Services Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Animation Producer: George Chang Animation Director: David Marshall Assistant Animation Director: Ivan Yu Layout Director: Coke Lee Retake Director: Ele Lau Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1995 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment